The present invention is in the technical field of display devices. More specifically, an apparatus for suspending or attaching a pinned badge that may identify a position, rank, and employer of an individual that may be attached to a belt, a ballistic bullet resistant vest, a helmet, a hat, a shirt, a jacket, or other articles of clothing, or suspended from a lanyard or necklace chain or other devices.